A Weekend To Remember
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: Burt has decided to take the family on a camping trip and Kurt and Finn are allowed to invite a guest. A fun, and bug, filled weekend awaits Kurt and Blaine where they, laugh, love, and learn new things about each other.


**AN: Hey everyone this is something I wrote in the summer and never got around to posting enjoy! -Ava**

A Weekend to Remember

**_Wednesday_**

"I was merely suggesting that you try adding more sugar to your coffee if it is too bitter" Blaine said to his boyfriend Kurt as they arrived at the latter's house.

"Are you crazy? That much sugar is not healthy for anyone," Kurt replied as he unlocked the door and they seated themselves on the couch. Finn emerged from upstairs, placed himself on the chair, and looked at how Kurt was pouting.

"What's the problem here?" Finn said, shooting daggers at Blaine.

"Blaine was saying to add more sugar to my coffee, isn't that insane?" Kurt replied venomously. Finn said nothing and looked away; Kurt could be overly dramatic at times.

"Hello boys, can you please cease your fighting for a moment? We have something to say." Spoke Carole in an annoyed tone, while entering the room with Burt in tow.

"We have reserved a camp spot for this weekend and decided that each of you can bring a friend." Burt stated, eying Kurt and Finn.

Finn was beaming, almost jumping up and down, while Kurt's nose crinkled in disgust, "Won't there be bugs there?" He asked, cringing at the thought.

"Aw come on Kurt you used to love camping when you were younger." Burt replied while reminiscing about those days. Kurt paused for a moment; he did remember having fun going to the cabin with his parents, but would it be the same without his mother this time? "Alright I'll go." Kurt answered with a sigh.

"Great, any idea whom you're inviting?" Carole questioned warmly while winking at Blaine.

"I'm going to go call Rachel." Finn declared and ran for the phone.

"Kurt?" She pressed.

"Hmm…" Kurt wondered, looking at Blaine who was pleading with him with those puppy-dog eyes.

"I think I'll invite Mercedes." He teased.

Blaine's face dropped and Kurt smirked, he was obviously going to pick Blaine but it was so much fun to tease him.

"I'm just kidding you naïve boy." He said while swiftly grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I'll bring Blaine." He said to Carole.

Finn strolled into the room and stated that Rachel could go. "Great we can all meet here at 7:30 Friday morning." Burt said. Kurt groaned; this was going to be a _long_ weekend.

**_Friday_**

Early Friday afternoon, they all arrived at the camp site. Blaine helped Finn and Burt carry all their belongings to set up, while Rachel and Kurt conversed.

"Do you think there's a mall anywhere nearby?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Not for a hundred miles." Rachel replied with a groan.

"Tell me again why you agreed to come with us?" Kurt asked. Rachel explained how she thought it would be a good way to spend more time with Finn, and possibly for them to share a room together, (she winked as she described the latter.)

Kurt flirted with the idea of sharing a room with Blaine; maybe it would add some spice into their relationship. They both looked at each other and sighed; there was no way that was happening with Burt around.

They miserably shuffled over to the others. Blaine was carrying a cooler over to an empty spot, when he sat it down and suddenly turned to Kurt to pull him into a hug.

"Isn't this great? All the trees and the fresh air, its great inspiration!" Blaine stated excitedly.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend; he could be so adorable sometimes. "Yeah, but where is the cabin?" he asked, looking around curiously.

"Cabin?" Blaine replied, giving Kurt an odd look. "Didn't you see the tents? We're camping out." He stated.

Kurt froze, outside, without electricity, or rooms, or running water, oh please don't tell me we have to bathe in the lake, he thought with a shudder.

Burt made his way over and explained how it was cheaper to have six people sleeping in tents, then to rent a three room cabin. To Kurt's relief, there was an indoor bathroom with showers and all. Kurt sighed happily; at least he could use his blow-dryer.

An hour or so later, they had pitched all the tents, set up an outdoor stove, and cleaned out the fire pit.

"Okay now that that's done, what are we going to do about the sleeping pairs?" Burt said as he eyed the four teenagers. He hemmed and hawed but finally decided that Kurt and Rachel would share a tent as well as Blaine and Finn. They all frowned, wishing to spend the night with their significant other; cuddling, and talking until sunrise.

Realizing that there was no dislodging Burt's verdict, Blaine suggested that they all go swimming. Grabbing their swimsuits, they quickly changed, and headed to the water.

Kurt was not fond of the idea of swimming in the lake; all the bacteria and weeds, though his attention was diverted when he spotted a shirtless Blaine diving into the lake.

Finn and Rachel soon followed, running off the dock into the lake. Kurt sat on the edge of the peer observing them, while lazily dipping his feet into the water. Although it was an extremely hot day, the water was freezing cold.

Blaine noticed him and swiftly swam to the edge of the dock. "Aren't you coming in?" he asked with a gloomy look on his face.

"You're kidding right? It's too cold and bursting with bacteria." Kurt snapped.

Blaine winced at the malice of Kurt's words. Kurt apprehended the affect that his words had had on Blaine, and instantly felt guilty.

"Are you sure? You can jump in and I'll catch you." Blaine enquired sadly with a subtle tone of desperation, while gently grabbing his hand. Kurt was really tempted to swim, but was making petty excuses. He lightly released Blaine's hand, stood to leave, but he suddenly lost his footing on a slimy patch of moss, and toppled right on top of Blaine in the water.

Finn and Rachel chuckled at his distressed expression; however, Blaine tenderly began to rub his arms to warm him up. Kurt hastily decided that he was going to give Blaine a piece of his mind, but he when he looked into his bottomless hazel eyes- which gave off an extremely blissful appearance- he couldn't help but smile at how happy his boyfriend looked to have him in the water..

After spending a few more hours swimming and tanning on the sand adjacent to the lake, they decide to head to the showers. Kurt grabbed his lotion, his blow dryer, and his apricot and honey shampoo- that Blaine couldn't resist the smell of.

As Rachel headed into the woman's restroom, the three boys headed into the men's and saw that- while the bathroom was sanitary and nice- there was only one shower, which meant they all must take turns.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other deviously while smirking; sharing a shower wouldn't be bad, but with Finn there, that was unquestionably not an option. After they all had showered, Finn and Blaine had begun to shave, while Kurt set off to blow dry his hair. The three of them were standing there in the full length mirror, in only towels.

Kurt was in the midst of his step-brother and his super hot boyfriend; not the best situation to be in, he thought.

He plugged in his blow dryer and turned it on, but to his distaste, it didn't work. Kurt began to panic, frantically turned it on and off and anxiously tried all the outlets. He let out an irritable noise and slumped onto the couch, while Blaine only gave him a sympathetic look and continued to shave. This weekend was going to be one bad hair day.

As the sun began to set, the four teenagers dried up, ate, and headed to their tents.

"Hey, want to have a little fun?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

The three all gave her shocking looks and glanced at each other. "No, no I mean let's play truth or dare." The boys all agreed; there wasn't much else they could do.

Five minutes later, the four of them squished into Kurt and Rachel's tent. It started off with simple questions, small kisses, and confessions such as; "What is your favourite fantasy creature"? Blaine asked around. Kurt and Finn exchanged a look and then looked at their partners. "Hobbits" both of them answered at the same time. Blaine just blushed and shook his head, while Rachel looked confused.

Things started to get a little more exciting when Rachel dared Kurt to swap an article of clothing with one of the others. Kurt smirked; Rachel really thought this was 'daring'? He tenderly lifted his shirt off and handed it to Blaine, who was staring in awe at him. Blaine scrambled to switch his shirt with Kurt, all the while avoiding Finn and Rachel's gazes.

The games continued with dares to eat bugs and impersonating Coach Sylvester, but, things suddenly changed when Rachel turned to Kurt and asked, "Are you a virgin?" All heads shot up and Kurt exclaimed "Rachel!"

He looked infuriated as Rachel just continued, "Because if you need help my dads-"

"Oh my Gaga, Rachel please stop!" Kurt cried. "

I just wanted to-."

"No Rachel, I'm not, we don't need help okay!" Kurt said as he buried his head in his hands. Blaine reached out to comfort him but noticed Finn's glare and backed away.

When Kurt emerged he leaned into Blaine but was immediately taken aback when Blaine flinched away from him. Kurt looked up and saw Finn's expression; he then put an arm around Blaine and pulled him into his side.

Finn struggled to find words, "Wha-but, you…him…Burt…ah!" "

Yes Finn?" Kurt asked irritably.

"You two can't have sex!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh, Finn, you'll wake up dad and Carole." Kurt whispered. Rachel at this point excused herself for water looking very guilty and sympathetic.

"You can't let _him_ take advantage you, Kurt!" Finn said, pointing to Blaine, whom at this point, had tucked his knees into his chest and swayed anxiously back and forth.

"What makes you think he's taking advantage of me" Kurt questioned.

Finn looked shocked and whispered, "You mean you actually want to…"

"Yes Finn."

He continued, "But you guys are-"

"In love Finn." Kurt finished while Blaine blushed and snuggled closer to Kurt. Finn looked embarrassed and sat back on his knees, "Oh…" was all he could say.

Rachel returned, the bounce back in her step, and with a yawn suggested, "This would probably be a good time to head to sleep." She leaned up to kiss Finn on the cheek and went to lie down. Blaine looked up expectantly, and Kurt leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the lips before he jumped up, a goofy smile on his face, and left after him.

Blaine Anderson was in for one hell of a night.

_**Saturday**_

Kurt was the first to wake up in the morning. He headed to the bathroom to shower and change into his white cotton shorts and yellow tank top, preparing himself for the day ahead of him. An hour or so later everyone else emerged from their tents, with Blaine being the last, dragging himself to his feet.

"You look exhausted." Kurt pointed out to him. Blaine just sighed and said "Finn kept me up all night" he explained. When Kurt gave him a questioning look as well as one of his famous eyebrow raises, he continued.

"No, I mean he was asking questions about us." When Kurt still pressed, Blaine confessed, "Mostly he just asked about my feelings for you" Blaine said while blushing.

"How much I cared about you, what I would do for you." Blaine went on.

Kurt's breathe hitched, "What did you say?" he asked as his heart pounded heavily.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and held his gaze while saying, "I told him that if you wanted a star I would become an astronaut, invent a device to hold stars, and travel into space to catch you one". Kurt teasingly pushed him away and said, "How is it that you can completely embarrass me and yet make me feel like the most wanted man on the planet?"

Blaine just smiled, "I'll never tell".

Their early morning intimate scene was soon broken up by Burt announcing that they would all be going fishing. He then went on to explain how one of the cabin owners down the way was generous enough to let them borrow his boat.

Kurt groaned, while Blaine simply smiled, kissed Kurt on the cheek, and went to help Finn carry the rods and bait. They loaded everything onto to the boat when Carole came- just before they left, and handed them a first aid kit, while explaining that her and Rachel were heading into the nearby town to buy some food.

Rachel gave Kurt a sympathetic look and followed Carole. Burt started up the boat as Finn, Kurt, and Blaine all shuffled in, Blaine taking Kurt's hand in the process. Once they all had their life jackets on, Burt untied the boat and they drove until they reached the middle of the lake.

They settled in, and Burt and Finn effortlessly hooked the minnows onto the line and after casted in; obviously having fished together before. Blaine was handed a rod and was able to easily hook it on.

Kurt struggled and struggled trying to hook the small fish and it took him many tries. It was so inhumane to stick a hook through a fish's eye, and every time he did, it would end up squishing in his hands. On the final try he was already frustrated and tried to stab it through, hooking his finger instead.

Kurt let out a cry of pain and Blaine looked up to see the problem. When both himself and Finn noticed the blood gushing from his finger, Finn immediately reached for the first aid kit, while Burt just let out a kind laugh. Kurt quickly disinfected and bandaged his finger with Blaine's help, and they were once again fishing, this time with Burt preparing Kurt's rod.

After a full day of fishing, they arrived back at shore with six fish in total; _not a very successful long day,_ Kurt thought.

They hauled the fish and the equipment back to their camp site. Burt began to clean and grill the fish, Carole roasted corn and hot dogs on the fire, and Kurt prepared a salad while the others waited patiently for dinner.

Kurt ate the vegetables and the fish, but refused to eat the hot dogs, exclaiming how you never really knew what they are made of. After they had all finished eating, Carole brought out chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers to make s'mores.

Everyone was indulging in the delicious chocolaty treat while Kurt refused to eat them.

"No, Blaine for the last time, I will not eat one! What is with you and forcing sugar on me?" Blaine just smirked at him and looked up to see the others momentarily distracted, he then leaned and captured Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt was surprised for a moment but quickly forgot his family was there. He leaned further into the kiss knowing very well he should stop but he tasted so sweet like chocolate, and sugar, and _Blaine._ They were suddenly torn apart by Burt's loud cough.

Kurt flushed bright red and Blaine avoided Mr. Hummel's gaze, Carole simply winked at them and turned to help Finn wipe chocolate from his hands. Nonetheless Kurt ended up eating a s'more later on, blushing the entire time at the all too familiar taste.

Burt had put out the fire and headed to his tent with Carole, when Rachel pulled Kurt aside and asked him, "Why don't you and Finn switch tents for the night?"

Kurt liked the idea but was worried about his dad catching them. "Please Kurt, you always wake up early so we could switch back before he wakes up?" Rachel pleaded, desperation heavy in her tone.

He was still apprehensive but was seriously desperate for some alone time with Blaine so he agreed. Rachel rushed to find Finn while Kurt went to get his pyjamas, it was then that he realized that last night he had slept in a pair of red short shorts that Santana had borrowed him, and a white McKinley High tank top. Kurt felt bad; he didn't want to tease Blaine this way, but it's not like they could do anything with his family and Rachel here.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was crawling into Blaine's tent and came face-to-face with Blaine himself.

"Oh my God, are you trying to kill me?" Kurt exclaimed with a start, "First swimming yesterday, then that kiss earlier, and now this!" He laughed, as he continued, "Sorry to bother you, I could leave if you want me to"

"Oh no, there's no way you're leaving now." Blaine growled while pulling Kurt from around his waist to his chest. This sent both of them into a fit of laughter and they soon were cuddling under one sleeping bag, just like Kurt had imagined.

They stayed up whispering and smiling, after Blaine had turned off the lamp, they shared their "I love yous" and went to sleep.

Kurt always slept best when he was in Blaine's arms.

_**Sunday**_

Kurt woke up quite content that morning; he smiled and stretched a little in Blaine's arms as he felt the shorter boy stir behind him.

He rolled over to face Blaine; "Good morning beautiful" Blaine sighed.

Kurt giggled, "Yes it is, wow I haven't slept that well in a long time" he said dreamily.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss him when Kurt realized something.

"My phone, the alarm didn't go off!" Kurt scrambled out of his arms and grabbed his phone. It was dead.

"Blaine, what time is it?" he asked. Blaine checked his phone,

"Way to late for your dad not to be awake." he replied with a regretful tone.

Kurt groaned; this was not how he planned this morning to go. They had decided to quickly change and head towards the bathroom, claiming to Burt that if he asked, that they had just left there. After one quick kiss for good luck, they both left the tent.

Immediately after the had left the comfort of the warm tent, their faces quickly turned bright red; they were not expecting to see Burt looking quite furious right in front their tent. He was obviously aware of what had happened and was waiting for an answer.

"Dad I-, we were just…sleeping" Kurt stumbled over his words.

"Yes Kurt, I can see that, care to explain why you and Blaine were sharing a tent; a sleeping bag?"

Burt questioned, trying to hold back from yelling at Blaine to "stay the hell away" from his little boy.

"Mr. Hummel, if I may, Kurt and I didn't do anything but talk and sleep last night." Blaine said dignantly.

"Blaine I am very-."

"It was my fault, Mr. Hummel" said Rachel approaching with both Finn and Carole.

Burt and Carole both looked taken aback before he continued, "Very well, it doesn't matter whose idea it was it's that you went against my word when I asked you to sleep in certain tents."

All four teenagers looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Look, I know you guys are teenagers and that you care a lot about each other but that does not make it okay to disobey my word." Burt's tone softened, "Now I trust you kids, but please, if you're going to do anything, don't do it anywhere near Carole and I, are we clear?" They all nodded. Burt's voice became authoritative once again, "Kurt, I know you care about Blaine, but I am disappointed, I thought I could trust you more" The four of them all melancholy walked off, and headed off to finish they're morning routines. Although Kurt was internally fuming.

"Trust me….should trust me…show him…!" Kurt grumbles while Blaine just looked on him with a curious expression.

"What is my dad's problem, it's not like we were doing anything!" Kurt exclaims.

"He treats me like such a child, he never trusts me with anything!" he continues.

"You know he only said that because he loves you and worries about you." Blaine adds cautiously.

Kurt glares at Blaine through the bathroom mirror. "Well I wish he wouldn't! I wish he would just leave me alone and not care about me! Blaine he's done this all summer!"

"I know but Kurt-."

"No Blaine, you don't know, your parents never do this, they never falsely accuse you, or ruin everything for you!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine looked away and seemed to be whispering to himself.

"What Blaine?" Kurt spoke irritably.

"That's because my parents don't care about me! They don't care about a damn thing except their reputation!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt was silent for a moment, taken aback. Blaine had never yelled at him before, and it was kind of frightening.

"All my life it's never been about what I want or cared about, it was always fancy dinners and stupid parties. I wish my dad cared enough about me to take me camping or even ask me about my day. And when I came out to them it's like they pretended I never said anything and started setting me up on dates with their friend's daughters."

Kurt stepped back towards the wall, afraid of Blaine in this state.

"So maybe I don't get it Kurt ,but you sure as hell are lucky to have a dad who cares about you and your well being; because you are right. I wouldn't know about that." Blaine finishes and storms out the bathroom door.

Once he's gone, Kurt slides down the wall and puts his head in his lap, holding his knees so tightly his knuckles turned white, all while regretful sobs wracked his body.

After an unknown amount of time, Kurt pulled himself off the ground and in front of the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear stained, and his normally perfect hair sticking up in every direction. He stared at himself before smearing his reflection in the glass. Kurt moved to sit on the couch and melted into the cushions. He sat there and pondered what Blaine had just said to him.

Had Blaine really gone through all that "punishment" from his parents? Why had Kurt never known about any of this before? Why didn't Blaine ever tell him? To be honest, Kurt never asked him about his family or his home life, Kurt has never even met them.

Kurt thought back to the past week. Burt had taken time to plan a family vacation with Finn and Carole and had allowed them to invite friends. The fact alone that he had let him invite Blaine was a big step.

Kurt wondered what Blaine's parents would say to Blaine when they found out about Kurt, _if_ they knew about the two of them. Do Blaine's parents even acknowledge him when he talks about anything? Burt had always been very supportive about Kurt being gay and when he started dating Blaine, even made an effort to get to know him.

All weekend Kurt had been complaining when Blaine had just smiled and enjoyed everything. Maybe the little things that Burt did Kurt took for granted. Even though things didn't go completely smoothly, Blaine just went along with everything because he had never done anything with his family or his father like his before.

Kurt suddenly felt greedy and bad for not thinking about Blaine during his former anger fit. Blaine…where was Blaine right now? Was he sad? Upset? Did he regret coming with Kurt this weekend? Kurt leapt from the couch and headed out the door, but not before another glance in the mirror.

Kurt ran from the room looking frantically everywhere. He returned back to camp to look for him when he ran into Finn, literally. He stumbled back and looked up at his step-brother.

"If you're looking for Blaine he's down by the lake, dude what happened? He came running through camp stumbling and crying but he kept saying he was fine." Finn stated.

Kurt must have looked shocked because Finn looked concerned but walked away. Blaine was crying? And it was his fault. Kurt immediately turned and headed towards the lake.

As he approached the lake, Kurt saw Blaine sitting, curled up, by the lakeside, sniffling softly.

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt sighed.

Blaine turned to face him and Kurt ran to hold him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I yelled at you" Blaine cried into his neck.

"No Blaine, I'm sorry I never should have said those things, if I had only known about your parents. They shouldn't ignore you, that's not fair to you" Kurt hushed.

"It's okay Kurt, they don't matter, they stopped mattering to me a while ago."

"That doesn't mean you don't still love them." Kurt said and Blaine let out a sob.

"I wish I didn't, I keep hoping one day they'll accept me, if that to much to hope for?" Blaine asked sadly.

Kurt pulled him closer and said "No Blaine, but you need to give them time and hopefully they have enough courage to put their pride behind them or they could very well lose you."

Blaine just nodded and they sat there as the sun began to set over the lake. "Do you think that I could come to meet your parents?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine looked at him, shocked, for a moment and then said "As long as you promise to stay with me no matter what."

"Always, together, I promise." Kurt replied. And they just sat there, holding each other, until Burt came to tell them that dinner was ready and that there would be fireworks later on.

The two of them nodded and headed back to camp. After dinner, the six of them all headed back to lake to watch the fireworks. They would be launching them from a boat in the middle of the water. Burt and Carole sat on their chairs as well at Rachel and Finn. Kurt and Blaine chose to lie on a blanket they took from their tent, and cuddled together as the fireworks started.

The sky was illuminated by flashes of colours, red, blue, green and so on exploded across the dark sky into shapes and patterns. Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and said to him "You know after everything that happened this weekend, it's still going to be one of my new favourite memories."

Blaine chuckled and lifted Kurt's bandaged finger to kiss it as he said "It's that way because we were together and even after we visit my parents we'll still be okay"

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, content with the turn of events today. Burt smiled as he looked at his son, proud that he was able to work everything through with Blaine and feeling somewhat guilty for causing them to fight. None of it mattered though, because no matter what happened, they would face it together.

**Thanks for reading, please review! -Ava**


End file.
